


I Will Protect You Till I Am No More

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Submitted by agentoklahoma - mainewash, while Maine and Wash are hunting the blood gulch guys, Maine has nightmares and starts to revert to his Wash-adoring self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Protect You Till I Am No More

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 9? or 10? I’m not really sure which and I’m too lazy to look it up….sorry!! Anyway, I wrote this to me Maine’s point of view during that time and what he was thinking about Wash during all of it.  
> Kudos and comments adored.

Maine and Washington were laying in bed together, talking and laughing like they always did. Maine had his arms wrapped around the smaller man, holding him tightly.

“Then York told South to shove it out her ass and you should have seen North’s face!” Wash recalled. Maine smiled at the man’s excited face.

“What did North do then?” Maine heard himself ask, feeling warm and happy again.

‘Such a shame he’s going to die,’ Sigma’s voice spoke up.

‘Shut up,’ Maine ordered, ‘You’re gone.’

‘Am I?’ Sigma asked. Suddenly, Maine’s bedroom vanished. Instead he was standing outside where the Mother of Invention had crashed. Carolina’s blood by his feet and smoke traveled towards the sky.

“Maine!” Washington yelled, stumbling towards Maine in the snow.

“Wash!” Maine cried out, holding out his arm towards the man.

“Maine!” Agent Washington screamed again before bursting into flames. Agent Maine woke up from the nightmare with a sharp gasp, sitting up quickly. He got up from the ground. Maine walked silently over to where Wash was sleeping, curled up in a ball as if he was trying to make himself as tiny as possible.

‘That’s not how he used to sleep,’ Maine thought to himself as he stared at the small man before him. Maine let out a sigh, climbing up on the rock next to Wash and sitting down. His eyes scanned the land around them, keeping watch over the younger man. The sun came up over the horizon, prompting Wash to wake up. The agent scrambled to his feet when he saw Maine.

“What are you doing?” Wash demanded harshly.

‘Keeping watch,’ Maine growled softly. He swore he could feel Wash’s eyes narrow behind his helmet, the helmet he never took off.

“Get ready to head out,” Wash ordered, turning his back on Maine. The bigger man obeyed, climbing off the rock and grabbing his gear. He felt Wash’s eyes on his back occasionally but he didn’t turn to look, allowing the man to stare at him if he wished. They climbed into the Warthog together, Wash driving while Maine sat shotgun. They started driving in complete silence, both of them looking straight ahead.

————

‘They hit him with a car,’ Maine thought, kneeling over Wash’s unconscious body. He wanted to put bullets in every single one of the them. Revenge. Anger. Maine shook his head, taking a deep breath, reminding himself that he wasn’t them anymore. He gently placed an arm under Wash’s legs and back, lifting him up gently and carrying him to the blue base. Doc was stuck in the wall so Maine wasn’t worried about him escaping as he carried Wash inside, finding a bedroom and setting him down on the bed.

He pulls off Wash’s helmet carefully, freezing at the face underneath. Wash still looked too young to be a soldier, and far too young to have been a freelancer. But Maine noticed that he had some new scars on his face, scars Maine hadn’t been there for. He ran a hand over Wash’s forehead gently before standing up and going to find a first aid kit as quickly as possible.

————

The desert is hot, too hot. Even Maine was sweating inside his helmet. Wash is still recovering from his incident with the car. Maine tried to keep an eye on him, but it was hard to multitask while dragging the doctor behind him. Maine cursed himself out in his mind when Wash fell sideways and didn’t get up right away. He let the doctor go, allowing the wall to fall backwards without a care as he rushed towards Washington, pulling the man’s helmet off for the second time in three days and reaching for his water. He placed it against Wash’s lips, making the man drink it slowly.

The younger man’s eyes opened slowly. When he saw Maine so close to him, he scrambled to get up.

“What are you doing?” Wash demanded.

‘Helping you,’ Maine growled.

“Well don’t do it again,” Wash ordered, holding out his hands.

“And give me my fucking helmet,” He said, shaking his hands. Maine handed it over with a sigh before standing up. He placed a hand on Wash’s forehead.

“Stay away from me,” Wash screeched, shoving at Maine’s chest. The large man didn’t move, too solid to be affected.

‘Sorry,’ Maine growled. Wash placed his helmet on quickly.

“I hate you,” He hissed, “I hate you so much.”

‘I know. I hate me too,’ Maine replied. Wash let out a shaky breath.

“Just stay away from me,” He repeated, “Please.” Maine nodded, watching Wash walk away from him. Again.

———-

Maine got away from the explosion just in time. Wash wasn’t so lucky. The moment Tex placed her foot on Wash, Maine felt pure anger boil in his stomach. He let it take over, charging at the black armored freelancer with all his strength. He plowed into her and the fight began. Wash joined in as soon as he was on his feet and together they almost took her down. Then she cracked the cliff, sending them off the edge.

Maine made it up first, glancing back for a moment to see Wash climbing up the cable before attacking Tex again. He stabbed the Epsilon unit through her helmet without a second thought, wanting it to finally be over.

“Maine. Give me the Epsilon unit,” Wash ordered, walking over to him slowly.

‘I’m sorry,’ Maine growled.

“If you ever cared about me, you’ll hand it over,” Wash begged, holding out his hand. Maine looked the unit in his hand, trying to made an impossible decision.


End file.
